Episode 9625 (28th November 2018)
Plot The residents are stunned by Sally's sentence. Sally doesn't know how she'll get through it without Tim's support. Kevin shoots down any speculation that Sally had an affair, while Tim refuses to drink with the gossip-mongers in the Rovers. Johnny can't watch his TV programme as Rita wants to watch hers and goes to the bistro for some peace and quiet. Geoff is concerned at Tim and Gina's closeness. Imran is preoccupied with Duncan's odd reaction to his sentence, particularly his comment that he "got off lightly". Adam tells him he's overthinking it. Sally has to pay the £40,000 back herself as Duncan has no assets. Jenny monitors Liz's movements on the tracker app. When she registers as being in the bistro, Jenny thinks she's meeting Johnny there and rushes off to catch them in the act. However, it turns out she was actually with Moira and Johnny is nowhere to be seen. Sophie tries to arrange a prison visit with Tim but Tim doesn't see the point. Jack is disappointed when his friends show little interest in the one-legged race. Adam doesn't understand why Kate and Rana are paying for a sperm donor when they could just get pregnant the old-fashioned way. The girls realise they haven't discussed the baby's ethnicity. Roy treats Mary to afternoon tea to mark Jude's birthday. He cheers her up with the thought that Jude will ultimately return to her as she's his mum. Mary receives a text from someone asking to meet up. Rana tells Kate she doesn't like the thought of a total stranger fathering their baby and asks her to slow things down. Sally rings Gina from prison, seeking reassurance over Tim. Gina tells her he just needs time to process what's happened. She then advises Tim not to visit Sally as she sees him as the villain. Tim is livid and decides to cut ties with Sally. Jenny finds out that Johnny went to a bar in town with Dev instead of the bistro. Tim catches Gina moving out of No.4. He stops her leaving, saying he needs her. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Cell and communal area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gina is caught in the middle of Sally and Tim; Rana admits her doubts to a shocked Kate; and Jenny begins keeping tabs on Johnny and Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,006,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2018 episodes